The invention relates to a multi-part housing of a heating or air-conditioning system in a motor car. The housing has a fan disposed on the air-intake side, downstream of which fan there is connected a filter which retains, in particular, odors and is sealed in relation to the housing. A suction housing is mounted at a distance upstream of the housing. Leakage air which enters at a joint in the housing and escapes at the filter seal, passes into the space between the housing and the suction housing and is led to the suction side of the fan.
A housing configuration of this type, in which unfiltered air is effectively prevented from reaching the passenger compartment, is known from German patent document DE 38 37 967 Al. The housing section accommodating the fan and the filter protrudes through an opening in the end wall into an aggregate chamber which is mounted upstream and the suction housing is secured to the end wall on the aggregate-chamber side.
An object of the invention is to reduce the complexity of assembly and to provide a prefabricated modular unit which can be installed, in a particularly space-saving manner, on the passenger-compartment side.
This object is achieved in the case of a multi-part housing of a heating or air-conditioning system in a motor car of the type having a fan disposed on an air-intake side, downstream of which fan there is connected a filter which retains odors and is sealed in relation to the housing by filter seals, and a suction housing mounted at a distance upstream of the housing, wherein leakage air which enters at a joint in the housing and escapes at the filter seal passes into the space between the housing and the suction housing and is led to the suction side of the fan, wherein the space receiving the leakage air is in each case formed by a wall area of the suction housing bottom part attached in one piece to a bottom part of the housing, so that a channel is produced which is covered by an outwardly pointing flange area of the suction housing top part. A bar separating the top part of the bottom part of the housing on the housing bottom side separates the pressure area from the suction area of the fan.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.